Kiyoko
A young Zorua who is extremely timid and fears almost anything, containing the purity and innocence of a child who has yet to see the real world. His fur is slightly darker than the average Zorua, his frosted tips and paw "socks" are all light blue, indicating a shiny coloration. His eyes are a bright, young purple, though when he uses his powers, his left eye shines in a silvery color. He has a distinct fear of being captured, because his first few years of life were spent being tormented, abused, and tested on by Team Rocket. Example Post Kiyoko looked at N's hand when it rested over his. It was then that he realized just how different N was from normal Trainers; He was less of a Pokemon Trainer and more of a Pokemon's Friend. Zoroark crossed his arms, exclaiming about how he is an illusion master and how nothing could get past him. Kiyoko's mind traveled back to the recent events leading up to this. They noticed his fangs, they heard two voices from him... They already knew so much that... Running away or hiding it anymore would be pointless. Kiyoko nodded quietly. He seemed even more nervous when N mentioned 'other friends', but decided he could trust N. He seemed genuinely nice. He was even allowing the boy to stay. Zoroark he naturally trusted, he almost felt a bit of guilt when the Zoroark reacted to his secrecy. He was now starting to feel guilty, and looked down away from the Zoroark with almost a little sad look. He seemed like someone who held onto pride, and revealing this may harm his pride. Kiyoko hoped it wouldn't. Kiyoko looked back up at N, who still had a hand over Kiyoko's. His light purple, abnormally large and child-like eyes were gleaming in a rush of emotions. They seemed to scan N's face for anything that might make him untrustworthy, but found none. N seemed like a genuinely great person, and completely trustworthy. He wanted to see Kiyoko's fangs, so he obliged, opening his mouth wide; the closest comparison to this would be a small child at the dentist, who always enjoys it when the dentist says 'good job'. Alright... This is it... No more hiding, at least from these two... he thought silently. With his free hand he brushed his black hair off to the side, the blue frosted tips contrasting the dark black (or rather a very very dark grey) hair. His large beady eyes looked up at N, closing his mouth after showcasing his teeth for a good five or six seconds. He gently stood up off of the couch, looking quietly at them both. This was it. No more secrecy with these two. From this point on, they were the closest thing to a family he had. "Daijobu..." "Okay..." He walked to the center of the room, so that there was space and a bit of distance between himself and N and Zoroark, and all of the furniture in the room. Once there was distance, and some space around Kiyoko, he stopped, standing in place. This is it... He closed his eyes. All of his muscles tensed and immediately relaxed, his mind began to clear. His memories stored themselves away for the moment, he cleared his mind and relaxed. Once at this pure state of being, he began. His whole body seemed to distort, as if fading into a fog. He looked mostly transparent, as his whole body seemed to fade into a purple, black, and blue fog, colorfully swirling around him; only his silhouette visible. That silhouette seemed to shrink and fade into something closer to the ground. As the figure changed, the colorful fog seemed to fade, revealing his true form. Among the fading fog stood a small (and young with age) fox, with light blue frosted tips on his head tuft, paws, and tail tip. Dark (almost black) gray fur rested along his body, and bright purple eyes looked up to N, and Zoroark. A Shiny and strangely colored Zorua stood before them. His figure was small and lithe, too slender due to a lack of eating. Though at the moment, he had forgotten about his hunger. This time, as he spoke, it came out in gentle barking, overlayed with the second voice that they could both understand. "Um.... Th-this is my natural form..." He looked down to the floor, flustered. The last time anyone had seen him looking like this, he was severely damaged and nearly killed. He was extremely nervous at this moment, though still he figured he could trust them, but he was still a little scared. His bony figure seemed to shiver with nervousness. If they had been out to capture or kill him, he probably wouldn't be able to fight. The bandage around his head from the pokemon battle interference was still wrapped around his head, but by now it was probably head to a simple scar behind his ear. There was three deep but long-ago-healed scars slashing across his left flank. He looked up to Zoroark, and then N, worried about how they might react and what they might do to him. Category:Character